


Dads in Charge

by 3mi1y02



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Funny-ish, Gen, all the kids are my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3mi1y02/pseuds/3mi1y02
Summary: When the Powerpuff girls go on a well-deserved vacation, they leave their kids with their husbands, and the Rowdyruff boys must learn how to take care of 6 superpowered children all on their own.
Relationships: Boomer & Bubbles Utonium, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick & Blossom Utoniu, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch & Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dads in Charge

\---

The green puff bounced on top of her uniformly colored suitcase, struggling to fit all of her clothes as her husband laughed, laying on the bed beside her. She glared playfully, "Don't laugh, fucker. Help me."

"Shouldn't this have been done days ago?" He questioned, lazily getting up to help push the dark-toned tops and bottoms into the case. "Plus don't you think they would fit if you, I don't know, actually folded them?"

Buttercup gave him a weird glance before muttering, "Ew, extra work." to which he gave a polite chuckle.

She pursed her lips, "And yes but we're not gonna let Leader girl know that or she'll have my head. Besides I forget things when I don't pack last minute and I would have an even bigger problem with my other sister if I forgot our matching Powerpuff swimsuits."

"Mmm, wifey in a bikini?" Butch shut his eyes dreamingly, opening them again in a manner that resembled a pleading dog. "Please make sure I can get a picture of that beautiful sight before anyone else can?"

"You wish." She chuckled, not exactly denying her husband of that pleasure herself but reminding him of her younger sister. "Bubbles will have taken enough selfies and posted them before I can say 'Wait lemme pick up my privacy first'. That girl takes blogging to a new level." Buttercup finally giving up trying to zip the suitcase up all the way before she broke it, opted to just tell Blossom that she needed a bigger suitcase.

"Shame. Just another reason why your amazing hubby should be coming with you." Butch sighed, pulling her by the waist to stand between his legs on the edge of the bed. "Y'know we'd have a lot of good old fashioned fun down there."

"The whole point of the trip is to be just with the girls, Butch." She teased, knowing full well she wouldn't mind bringing him with her to a relaxing private island. It could've been like their actual honeymoon.

"I know but you could stash me in your suitcase like a-"

"Butch, my suitcase can barely fit the few clothes I even wanna bring. What makes you think I could fit you too- Bear? Hold on a minute." The 25-year-old mother turned towards the open doorway, where their son stood frozen. His back turned away from his parents as he tried to sneak past.

The 5-year-old turned slowly, grinning wide and facing his mother, said, "Yes, momma?" in the sweetest most innocent voice he could muster.

"What do you have in your hand?" Buttercup challenged, assuming an authoritarian stance that she had learned from Blossom. Legs spread. Hands on hips. Face stern. 

"Ooo, you in trouble now baby Bear." Butch snickered at his son from behind Buttercup to which she reminded herself to punch him for later. 

"What? Nothing momma..." The little boy lied before seeing his mother's disbelief stricken face. "Just this knife." He pulled a small needle-pointed knife from behind him. 

"What is your obsession with knives lately? Give it." He obeyed. "Now go play with regular kid things like a damn baseball or something."

"Yes momma..." He muttered, hanging his head.

"That's my boy!" Butch called after his son as the door to the room closed. 

"Where'd he even get this?" Buttercup's voice rang through the wood as Bear walked down the hallway, concentrating his hands together before a small dagger formed in his hands. He smiled and ran down the steps passing his red-haired uncle and aunt in the kitchen.

===

"Bear! No playing with knives, we need them and you could break something!" Blossom hollered.

"Ok Auntie red!" He responded, not even attempting to pretend as if he would listen and Blossom sighed. She loved her little nieces and nephews, she really did, but cripes did they ever listen? It only worried her how the boys would survive with all 6 of them by themselves.

"Ugh anyway, The twin's blankets?"

"Check." Brick noted, allowing Bailey, his 3-month-old, to grab at his beard. His super strength hadn't kicked in yet so Brick didn't mind. But it was possible that he probably wouldn't ever mind.

"How about Bailey's pacifier?" She asked, attempting to pace around the kitchen island while her 4-year-old son Bernard held her leg, following her everywhere she went. "Oh Bern honey, Mommy's not going anywhere. You can go play." The little boy shook his head and his mother sighed in defeat. She couldn't imagine what he'd do when she actually did have to leave for this vacation.

"He's got it right here." Brick said holding the baby out in front of him for his wife to see the cherry tinted pacifier between his lips. She smiled as Bailey giggled seeing his mother and kissed his forehead.

"Ok...packs of diapers?" Blossom quizzed, looking over the list in her hand.

"Check."

"How many? BC told me little Butterfly still hasn't gotten a hand of potty training so you'd need extras just in case." Blossom pointed out. "I'd hate to be all the way in Bora Bora when you all run out of diapers and face an accident of some sort-"

"Which is why I had Boomer go out and get 4 more packs. Something I can get him to do again if we do run out." Brick countered, knowing how anxious and worried his wife could get and was getting.

"Great, but what about-"

"Bloss, we'll be fine I promise you. We're all adults, parents even. 3 grown adults in charge while you three are gone. you don't have anything to be worried about, seriously." Brick reasoned, admiring Bailey as he attempted to eat his old man's sausage fingers.

"Yea but with 6 kids Brick? And you know Butch and Boomer can sometimes slip into man-children every now and then. I don't want you to have to be in charge of all 8 of them!"

"Ok, You got me there, babe. Last week I walked in on Boomer laying on Bubbles like he was her second child. Didn't even know where poor Bambi was." The red-eyed ruff cackled lazily. "But still, I'm here to keep them in check. I mean I've been doing it for what? 25 years now? You know I can handle it. Don't worry."

"I know, I just..." She trailed off, pulling Bailey's curls away from his chubby face. "I don't want anything to go wrong while I'm not- I mean.." She stopped looking down at Bern, who was watching her closely with his thumb firmly in his mouth. "I mean while I'm here cause I won't be going anywhere." 

Brick rolled his crimson eyes as Boomer walked into the large kitchen, opening up the fridge for an off brand soda, "Hey little buddy, why don't you go watch some tv with your cousins in the playroom? Bambi told me Frozen 2 is really good, maybe even better than the first movie." The little boy shook his head silently, holding on to Blossom's pant leg tightly.

"Aw, why not? It'll be fun besides you can't stick by your mom forever." 

"Nooo, mommy nah going anywhere." Bern spoke softly but firmly as if he knew for certain his mother would actually stay by him forever. Poor boy.

"It's ok Boom, we stopped trying." Brick sighed, Bailey now taking a liking to the tattoos that lined his skin.

"Well, it's gonna be really hard for us to calm him down after you lea- OW!" He yelped and rubbed an already fading burn mark on his arm. "I mean...right. You're not leaving to go anywhere. I don't know what I was thinking."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "C'mon Bern honey let's go recount the boxes of snacks that Brielle isn't allowed to eat." She strolled out of the kitchen and towards the garage, Bern holding her hand tightly as they passed his blue-eyed Aunt.

"Why hello, Bernie." He waved bashfully. "Bloss, do you have all your bags ready? I caught Buttercup upstairs trying to finish packing."

"Of course she was but yes, they're in the car. Ready as soon as I can find a way to get away from this one." She whispered the last part at a decimal that only Bubbles could hear and she nodded.

"Ah, gotcha. Well, good luck!" She giggled, lightly floating into the kitchen area.

"Thanks, I'll need it."

===

"Hello boys, are you two ready to take on all the kids at once?" Bubbles grinned excitedly, no doubt the whole idea of this trip had been her planning.

"Of course we are suger. We're all experienced caretakers with wonderful daddy skills. I mean look at Daddy red over there with his 3rd child. He's practically a baby expert." Boomer boasted, jabbing his thumb towards Brick who was starting to pick up a not so pleasant smell from his son.

"We'll be fine, childproofed the whole house and got all the rooms basically set up. Now if you'll excuse me, this baby expert needs to change this one's diaper before it spills out onto his arm." Daddy red stood up, holding Bailey's bottom away from his canine nose as he flew upstairs.

"I just can't wait to get there, I've never been to Bora bora y' know?" The blonde sighed, setting herself onto the counter next to Boomer as she daydreamed. 

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you right now angel. A relaxing island getaway sounds like so much more fun than taking care of 6 children with my brothers."

"Aw don't worry Boomie. I'm sure you all will have lots of fun. In fact, I think I'm the jealous one here."

"You? How? You'll be soaking up the sun with a tall drink and a handsome waiter named Alejandro serving your every need." He joked with a hint of jealousy in his tone towards the handsome make-believe waiter.

"But I'll be away from you. And Bambi." Bubbles added, shifting her gaze to the living room, where the TV was blasting while no one watched. "I mean she's only a year old I'm allowed to feel a little separation anxiety right? Like I feel like I always miss her even when I'm in the same area as her."

"Angel, you're allowed to feel any way you want. And I get you. I guess you're right. I'd hate to be away from not only you but Lady adorable as well. But that's the point of the whole trip, isn't it? To get away from everything?"

The blue puff nodded, thinking to herself, "Well before I do that then, I think I need one more hug or else the sadness of being away from her will be too much to bear."

"I'm sure that must be some kind of motherly bond type thing, no?"

"Probably. I just hope she isn't too upset when I'm gone. I read online that babies have no concept of time so when they see that their mother or father isn't around they don't know if they are coming back. Do you think Bambi would believe that? That I wouldn't be coming back for her? Oh Boomie, I don't want her to believe that I would ever leave her." Boomer saw that her eyes were starting to tear up and hoped that she, like Bern, wouldn't cry when the time came for the girls to leave.

"Angel- Bubbles of course not-" He tried to wrap his arms around her before she jumped down from the counter, determination glinted in her eyes. Or maybe that was the tears, Boomer couldn't tell anymore.

"Where is she?"

"Uh-what?"

"Wheres's Bambi? I need to spend as much time as possible with her and make her understand that her mother isn't going to abandon her."

"Uh um I think she's in the playroom?" Boomer muttered, realizing it had been a while since he'd actually seen his child.

Bubbles' blue eyes abruptly flickered from determination to fear. "What do you mean you think she's in the playroom?"

"I mean the last time I checked on her, she was in there chewing on one of Brielle's toys."

"Oh Blossom, bless her heart, she tries but we have no idea where Brielle could've been with those things! Bambi! Honey! I'm coming for you! Your mothers coming baby!" She took off towards the steps, Boomer barely being able to follow as he dodged an angry 3-year-old.

===

"Gimme Gimmeee!" Butterfly screeched reaching for the small kitchen knife in Buttercup's hands, yet another that she had had to pry from Bear's sticky little fingers and was attempting to find a place to store. This was the 5th sharp object that she had had to confiscate.

"No, this isn't a toy. Go watch some TV with your cousins, look! My Little Pony is on! I hear Twilight's got wings now!" The mother prompted, practically pleading her daughter to listen for once.

"That was so 5 seasons ago. You're late babe." Both girls glared at the green eyed man.

"Butch! A little help here?" 

"I wannit! Daddy I wannit!" The little girl smacked his pant leg repeatedly, just a few dirty tears starting to form in the corners of her big emerald eyes. He sighed.

"Just give her the knife."

Buttercup almost had a damn heart attack. "Are you out of your effing mind? Do you even hear yourself right now?" She hissed, making sure to censor her swear in front of her daughter. 

"She wouldn't be able to hurt herself or anyone around her with the X infused into her skin remember? The most she can do is dent it." He shrugged.

"Um hello? That's the whole problem. You guys kinda need these things. You can't just let her or Bear play with them like their effing toys. And besides Blossom will be on my ass if she finds out I let Butterfly dent one of her knives."

"Ok, then tell her I dented them." He said swiftly, swiping the knife with his bare hands and effectively denting not only the edge but the tip until it was a hard molded piece of metal on a stick. "Here you go, baby girl. Knock yourself out. But not literally cause that would be dangerous."

Butterfly, squealing and running away as she realized she had gotten her way yet again. Buttercup, however, fumed, "You never let me parent! I swear you are spoiling these kids rotten."

"Aw c'mon babe. you saw the eyes she was laying on me, what was I supposed to do? Let her cry?" They continued to argue into the garage as little Butterfly armed with her new plaything dashed on her little two feet towards her cousin Brielle who was sitting in the closet next to the TV in the living room with a box of fruit loops cereal.

===

"Beee! I found it!" Butterfly enunciated proudly displaying the deformed knife to the 4-year-old.

Brielle, preoccupied with stuffing her face with the sugary treat, only nodded approvingly. Her wild red curls getting caught in her cereal coated saliva as she ate but unfortunately, she was unable to find a fuck to give about it. 

"Brielle Everett Utonium, I know you are not trying to sneak and eat that disgusting cereal when I told you not to!" At the sound of their mother's voice, any normal self-respecting child would've stopped what they were doing immediately but instead, Brielle decided to shove the bits of cereal even harder and faster into her tiny little mouth, filling her cheeks to get as much more into them as she could.

"Brielle!" Brick scolded and for once, the little girl stopped what she was doing. She peeked from under her hair to her parents standing above her with a disapproving look stitched on their faces. How was she gonna get herself out of this one? She could say Uncle Boom Boom had given them to her? That wouldn't have made it her fault, right?

Butterfly, sensing that there was trouble spoke up, waving the object at her aunt and uncle as if it was the coolest thing in the world. "Atee wed! I found it!" 

"That's' really nice dear. Now, Brielle, you come out of that closet this instant or else you are in big trouble young lady. I mean really, look what a mess of yourself you've made." Blossom huffed.

"Yea, you in big trouble youn- you lady." Bernard mimicked from behind her to which Brielle responded by blowing a raspberry, spitting uneaten chunks of her food directly onto Blossom's pant leg.

"Brielle stop that. That's enough." Brick said taking a hold of his daughter's hand before Blosoom could get to her first.

"Bern started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it, I'm ending it. Now you're gonna go take a shower, make sure you get all those crumbs out of your ears and you'll come down and help clean this closet, got it?" She nodded begrudgingly, "And Bern don't tease your sister."

"Ugh! Now I have to change!" The pink-eyed woman hissed. "Oh and her hair- I- It took me hours to get it washed properly and brushed-"

"Sorry babe. And don't worry about her hair, I've been dealing with my hair just fine until now."

"Who even bought that cereal? I thought I told everyone not to get anything too sugary because Brielle was gonna find some way to get into it." 

"Butch, I think." Brick pointed out, knowing full well Butch had told him that he was going out to buy groceries and didn't say not one word when he found the box in the bags but instead discreetly shelved it in the cabinet for his darling daughter to snack on after the girls had left. But it seemed as if she just couldn't have waited.

They headed for the foyer, running into Boomer and Bear racing down the stairs before an ear-splitting scream was heard, shaking the ground and bearings of the house. All the kids covering their ears since sonic screams were something they were getting used to.

===

"What was that about?" Brick asked his brother, hoping the scream hadn't woken up Bailey, who he'd put down for a midday nap. He'd have to go up to check on him soon.

"Oh nothing, We just can't find Bambi is all." Boomer groaned, holding his head while looking around the area and into the living room.

"You what?" Blossom exclaimed, completely forgetting about her ruined pants.

"What do you mean, you can't find Bambi? I thought she was in the playroom with Bailey watching that stupid horse show." Brick cautioned. Now he could understand why the blue puff had huffed and puffed and almost blew the house down. Her only daughter was missing.

"Ok, first of all, they're ponies." Boomer corrected, flying into the garage and back in a matter of seconds.

"Who cares about the difference between a horse and a pony? I can't find my daughter!" Bubbles screeched from the top of the stairs, her blonde hair flying behind her as she rushed down past the batch of adults and their children.

"I wan Babiii..." Butterfly muttered, tearing up. 

"What's with all the crying?" Butch asked idly, coming out of the garage at the sound of his daughter's cry and swiftly swooping her into his arms. Buttercup was right behind him, a scowl no longer stitched on her face but no doubt her family would allow that RBF to resume its natural position soon. 

"What kind of father loses his child in their own home?" Blossom commented, rubbing her temple.

"Bambiiii come out come out wherever you are!" Bear shouted, waving his shiny new dagger in the air as if it would lure the 1 year out of hiding.

"Baby, not helping." Brick stated, pretending not to notice Brielle sneaking more fruit loops into her mouth as the chaos ensued.

"Bear! Give me that right now!" Buttercup lunged toward the little boy, snatching the weapon away from him.

"What do you mean not helping- this is no time for pet names. I don't see you trying to help find the actual baby." Blossom sneered, agitated as she felt the cereal chunks start to soak through her pant material and onto her leg.

"Aw c'mon let him keep it. Look it's got a green handle and everything. Hey, that's pretty cool. How'd you do that?" 

"Bloss- I'm just saying that we shouldn't play the blame game right now. Let's calm down and try and find her together. She has to be around here somewhere."

"Oh, my baby! My poor poor baby! I should've never left you!" Bubbles cried, sinking to the floor as she had searched every room in the house. 

"Blame game? I-"

"I could've sworn I saw her in the master bathroom!" A blue light occupied Boomer's empty space as he ran back upstairs, reappearing in a flash with a distressed expression.

"No Butch! Enough is enough! I've never even seen this type of dagger around here before- where does he keep getting them!"

"Wait, look at it, the metal is like...greenish..?" Butch inquired as he felt the dagger in his fingers. "And I can't bend it...Bear did you make this?"

"Mommy! Bab in the closet!" Brielle lit up, deciding to reveal this information only after she'd finished her entire box of fruit loops dry.

"What? Where?" Everyone silenced to look down at the 4-year-old with fruit loop crumbs all over her face, body, and hair.

"Bab in the closet. I was sharing ma foot loops just like Mommy toll me. See, Mommy? Like you toll me? See?" Blossom forced a polite smile and nodded tiredly. 

"Oh thank God! I'm so sorry for ever leaving you sweet thing." Bubbles moaned, leaving and entering the foyer again in a flash of light blue light, with her multicolored blonde 1 year old in tow. Shocking Brick and Blossom especially considering they definitely hadn't seen little Bambi in the closet with her cousin. 

"She's filthy but nothing a nice bath can't fix. And Brick you promised me you'd childproof the house. Those cupboards and closet doors shouldn't be able to be opened so easily. And the dining table's edges are still so sharp-"

"That's it! We're staying." Blossom sighed finally, brushing her hair out of her face.

===

"Blossom no c'mon. We found her, everything's good. This was just a minor false alarm. Don't let this stop your vacation seriously. You deserve the break." Boomer said, going to take Bambi into his arms and failing due to Bubbles' tight grip of their child.

"Maybe we should stay at least one more week- that's enough time for me to set up a protocol on what to do if something like this were to happen--

"Ugh seriously? Another week of preparing for this--crap?" Buttercup stammered, glancing at her daughter's curious eyes. "Bloss, I need relaxation now. I can't keep trying to stop 3 kids from killing themselves day in and day out any longer." 

"What are you talking about? We only have 2 little suckers." Butch questioned as Buttercup gave him a look.

"Blossom, I already told you. We've--if not I've got everything covered. I could baby proof this house in seconds and I'll make sure no babies ever leave our sight." Brick promised.

"Yea I promise, we'll all be on our best behavior so you guys can relax on the beaches of Bora Bora peacefully." Blossom and Brick shot Butch a warning glance. "We can stay here with all the little rascals and watch Sid the science kid or something while you girls leave. Trust me it'll be fine."

A small gasp was heard as everyone finally directed their eyes to Bernard, who was already teary-eyed. "Mommy leaving?" he whimpered.

"Oh lord." Buttercup sighed, facepalming.

"Oops. I wasn't meant to say that was I?" Butch cringed, taking small steps away from the child ready to burst.

"Oh honey, Uncle Butch didn't mean I was leaving anywh-" 

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And then all hell broke loose.


End file.
